Rise of the Void
by The Chains Of The Divine
Summary: Percy was heart broken. So he ran away and was found by a mysterious woman. She took him in as his personal assassin. But as war draws close his new mission is to help the gods. When he goes back he is falling for a certain goddess with silver eyes. Bad summary i know. First story all reviews accepted. Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Void**

**Hi Fan Fiction this is my first story so be easy on me I'm trying. Plus I won't update a lot since I don't get to much time to. SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. **

Razor POV:

I finally completed the mission I had gotten from Chaos. Yes, Chaos the creator of the universe. She took me in after that night at camp. I can still remember what happened there it was just horrible. Also, I finally killed Miraz. He was always killing someone if they didn't give him what he needed. He was also a major drug dealer.

Shaking my head, I teleported back to base and roamed the planet. It is called Planet Delta the home planet of Chaos. I started remembering what had happened the made me come here.

_Flashback 900 years back, Percy POV:_

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a demi-god (half god and half mortal). Now you're probably thinking I am crazy. I'm not, my god parent is Poseidon (you know god of seas). I just got back from doing a quest for Athena (goddess of wisdom and all) so I can propose to her daughter. I had to kill Kampe, get a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides and a scale of Ladon.

I was walking through the forest with the box in my hand. I am going to propose to my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Well if you want to know about her she is a daughter of Athena and very beautiful. She is 5'6 and has blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. Our parents are both rivals but my dad finally accepted her though Athena took a lot of time for me (the quest had taken up a lot of my time).

When I arrived at the beach I saw Max making out with a blonde girl. Max is a son of Zeus and thinks he is everything just because he killed a hellhound (a baby one at that) by himself. A lot of people didn't really give much like the Stoll twins, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Thalia and Nico.

As I got closer the person he was making out was _Annabeth_?! She cheated on me? I summoned a huge wave and crashed it on them it was around 50 feet tall. I made sure they didn't die.

I ran back to my cabin and packed my stuff. I wasn't going to leave a note for this camp. I only left when it was night. When I got out a horn was sounded. Fuck was all I could think since the hunters were coming out at night. When they saw me they readied their bows and pointed them on me. When the moon light was shined on me they saw me with my bag. They dropped their bows.

Thalia ran at me and hugged me and then gave me a questioning look. I sighed I had to make this quick so the only thing I said was, "I'm leaving."

So I picked up my bag when Thalia got of me and I ran away.

I ran to my mom's apartment. A few things about my mother she is the nicest person on Earth. She also makes the best blue cookies you heard me right me blue cookies. As I got closer to the apartment I heard many sirens. When I got there I almost fell to my knees but a fire fighter caught me.

"Are you okay son?" He asked.

"What happened to my mom?"I asked.  
He looked at me with sympathy and said, "The gas line erupted and the house blew up with them."

I ran away again and a portal opened up out of nowhere and a woman stepped out and opened up her mouth, "Perseus Jackson," She said, "I am Chaos creator of the universe and I am here to give a new life if you want to come as my new personal assassin just take my hand."

I took her hand.

Razor POV:

So that's how I got here to Planet Delta as Chaos's personal assassin. I got a message on my phone saying: _Razor meet me at my office and make it fast, it's very important and bring Omega and Alpha with you. Beta is already here. You have a new mission_. It was from Chaos so I got Omega and Alpha with me and went to Chaos's office.

She was just sitting and Beta and Onyx were also sitting. We saluted and Chaos waved it off and motioned for us to sit. We did and Chaos said, "Your mission is to stop Order and his army from destroying Earth"

I sat there stunned, did she just say Earth? She knows I couldn't go back since I was the one that ran away. This also meant I would get to see my dad and all the gods. You see the gods didn't turn their backs on me. They made all the surviving demigods from the second titan war and second giant war immortal. So I would get to see my friends like Nico and Thalia.

I went to my room without saying anything and started packing. That's when I remembered who we are facing. Chaos's brother and very evil too. He almost destroyed the universe because he wanted more power. Void stopped Order by defeating him. Sadly Void died himself when he defeated him.

Once I was done packing everything I went to the ship port and the ships came and we left for Earth.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed my first story and my first chapter. I won't exactly update daily maybe every two days or I will try to this every day. Anyways I am going to make this a Pertemis but not go right into it as I don't go into it too fast. As for the title: Rise of the Void you will see. I will try to make this story good. Thanks.**

**Se you all later Fan Fiction**

**HektikDemolisher**

**Rise of the Void**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Void**

**Hi Fan Fiction I'm back with the second chapter to Rise of the Void. This is going to be the gods' point of view mainly and Razor and his company will come in with Chaos.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans. **

**On with the story.**

3rd POV on Mt. Olympus Throne Room:

All the 14 gods (Percy's wish from the giant war was that Hades and Hestia get their thrones back) sat upon their thrones with all the demi-gods and immortal campers stood at their parents' throne.

The gods had just discovered that a new enemy is rising and will be harder than anyone they have ever faced. They were waiting for four more people to show up. They knew that one them is Chaos, but the demi-gods didn't know that. Anyways they were all still talking about what to do. "Father this will be impossible to win without Perseus and even you know that" Athena said to Zeus. She had come to respect the sea spawn. "Yes Athena I know that-", Zeus was interrupted by his son, Max. "We don't need that weak coward he wasn't even a hero", Max spoke out interrupting his dad.

Zeus POV:

How dare he?! Who does he think he is calling Percy a coward? Now you're probably thinking that he was just a demi-god and was a son Poseidon. You see I had come to respect Percy after all he did for us. He saved Olympus from my dad's (Kronos) wrath by defeating him and saving us from the literal mother of Earth (Gaia). So that's how I had come to respect Percy.

"How dare you say that about my son, I will kill you son of Zeus even if it means a war on Olympus!" bellowed Poseidon. Apollo and Hermes were glaring at my son, Percy and them had become great friends and were like brothers.

Then a rip opened up in the middle of the throne room. We all stared at it for a good 10 seconds before five people got out of it. That made me snap back to reality. "Welcome to Olympus Lady Chaos. May I ask who your companions are?" I said politely while bowing just like the rest of us Olympians were. "Please do not bow it annoys me and these three are my warriors and this is my personal assassin. They will show their faces in a few minutes but first let us talk about the threat coming to your world." Said Chaos.

Razor POV:

Wow there are a lot of campers now, from what I could see was around 800-900 campers now. But they won't even stand a chance against Order's forces. There are going to be a lot of casualties after this war. Anyways I caught a few faces staring at me. Wow this is annoying do they have to stare. I just cleared my throat and said "It is not polite to stare at people." This made them stop staring at least.

"Razor, do you have anything to say about the enemy that is coming to Olympus?" asked Chaos. "Well from what I can say that Order isn't going to be as easy as last time. He is gaining power and getting many allies from other galaxies and from what I think he has already gotten the giants, titans and Gaia to join the fight with him. Now we have a few allies from the 67th galaxy (yeah I know not a great name but I couldn't think of a nice name) and the Helix galaxy. All our troops range from 19-25 billion. Though they will all be fighting somewhere else to slow down Order and protect their homes. We may get 2 million troops here and station them all over the world. Mainly they will be stationed underground and under sea, of course with the permission from Lord Hades and Poseidon. We could expect Order here in a month or two." Is all I said to the gods.

"Who is this Order you speak of? And you don't have to be so formal just our names are fine." Every god in the room nodded. "Okay, so Order is a very strong Primordial and has been here since the beginning of time. In the start there was Order, Chaos and Void. Order hungry for power attacked Chaos and they went to power. When Chaos went down Void stepped in and protected Chaos by fighting Order himself. Void died putting Order into the void and locking him in his prison. Now Order is out and is coming back for revenge." I explained to the gods and demi- gods.

Chaos POV:

"Alpha, Omega, Beta, and Razor it is time to reveal yourself." I said to them.

Annabeth POV:

Alpha went up first to the middle and took off his helmet. It was Luke! Oh my gods he was alive, I ran up to him and tried to hug him but he stopped me. "No Annabeth, I know what you did to Percy and it wasn't right" he said. I stood there stunned and just walked back to my mini throne at the foot of my mom's throne.

Omega went next and when the helmet was removed, there stood Zoe Nightshade the dead huntress. Artemis ran up to her and crushed her in a hug.

Artemis POV:

Tears were at my eyes as I saw my dead lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. I ran up to her and crushed her in a hug. She hugged back with just as much force.

Beta went up next and when the person removed the helmet there stood another one of my dead huntress. Bianca di Angelo but before I could hug her, Nico her brother beat me to it and cried on her shoulder while hugging her. Once he let go and went to sit I hugged her myself.

Razor went up last and flipped his hood. There stood the lost hero Perseus Jackson. His father, Thalia, Nico and his other friends crushed him in a hug even Luke, Zoe and Bianca.

Max POV:

"So, coward I see you're back and think you're so tough. I challenge you to a fight. Tonight, at camp after dinner. Be prepared to lose Jackson" spat Max.

**End to another chapter next one will be the fight and the reunions for the dead demi-gods and the lost hero. So I hope you enjoyed I will get the next chapter out soon. Also like I said I won't rush into the Pertemis I'm going to take it slow. With friend ship and so on.**

** HektikDemolisher**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Void**

**Hi fanfiction back with the third chapter. This is supposed be the fight scene. The fight scene won't be that great. I am not so good at writing fight scene so yeah just saying.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans.**

** Razor/Percy POV: **

I heard the horn signaling that it's time for dinner. I went up from the beach and headed towards the dining pavilion. I remembered about my fight with Max after dinner and my riptide is not what I'm going to use. I needed my second sword, I called it SuperNova. You see when I slam it into the ground and think of an explosion it does that explosion I think of. The highest it can go on is a supernova. I even used it. A lot of planets were destroyed. The most amazing thing about my sword is what it's made of. I had it made of plutonium but it is celestial. I know hard to believe but that is why it makes the explosions. It is also around 3.5 feet.

I entered the dining pavilion to see a new table which has stars and the black nothingness of space all over it. I recognized it as the Chaos table. I sat down it as a dryad came to serve me more came. Oh my Chaos not this again. Rather than having this problem I just summoned my own food, a burger with blue cola. Soon I was finished and went to my cabin for my armour rather than my robes. I got riptide (in case) and took SuperNova.

I headed towards the arena and when I got there, only the gods were right now. I bowed to them and they all nodded. But Zeus beckoned me to him. "Look Percy I know what Max did to you was wrong but please don't kill him you can wound him but please don't kill him and I sense a lot of radiation coming of you. What is that?," said Zeus to me.

"Alright Uncle Zeus I won't kill him I may land him in the infirmary for a days or a week. As for the radiation that's my sword, SuperNova. It's made of rare plutonium found by Chaos and its celestial so it has radiation but I can make the radiation go away" I said as I showed them my sword. The gods looked at me in awe and amazement that I have so much power in just my sword. In truth the sword was only three tenths of my power. The rest was in my armour and my mind (I know so hard to believe).

The demi-gods filled in the arena and took their seats but not before bowing to the gods. Then Max in all the glory he didn't have came in with Annabeth at his side. I had a little surprise for him when we would fight.

"You ready for defeat Jackson 'cause you are about to face the strongest person in the Universe." Max said to me.

"Whoa wait I'm fighting Chaos, I guess I could do it more training would be nice," I said to Max. My Omega, Alpha and Beta laughed at this. Thalia and Nico and a few gods chuckled at what I said.

"Max and Razor begin," Chiron said while stomping his hoof.

I took out SuperNova and got ready. Max being the idiot he is charged at me. I wanted to end this quick so I slammed my sword in to the ground thought of a flash bang. It happened and Max had to close his eyes. I walked up to him and slammed him down to the ground and walked back till the bang effect was off. He got up and charged me again I fought back this time. He slashed I blocked, I pushed him away and started fighting for real. I slashed and parried his sword when he slashed and his sword flew away in a second I had my sword at his neck. "Yield?," I said to Max. He just nodded.

I put my sword in my sheath and left the arena. I ran into Thalia on the way out. She gave me a hug and said "Well kelp head you defeated Max. Anyways what have you been doing all these years?" I was about to answer her when I got a message saying: _Razor there is a meeting on Olympus so get there._

"Sorry Thalia I have to go to Olympus for a meeting," I said to Thalia. "Ok kelp head see ya later," she told me. I hugged her before I left to appear into the throne room. Luke, Zoe and Bianca were already here and standing at a table that showed the universe. What surprised me the most was, that Lady Chaos had tears in her eyes?

"Lady Chaos what happened?" I asked her. She looked at me with happiness in her eyes. In my mind she told me, _"Razor Void is rising_ _and is coming here soon" _she said with happiness clearly evident in her eyes. I tensed and she gave me a questioning look, I told her later. "So, what happened why, the sudden meeting now?" I asked everyone. "Order is coming way sooner than expected. Your forces are retreating into our solar system. Now we are discussing what the mortals will think about this and what we should do." Athena told me.

"Well it's simple. Just clear the mist and tell the mortals what going on." I said to all of them.

"Are you crazy?! We can't do that they will be in full panic." Athena yelled at me. They need to see what I mean so let's explain shall we.

"No I am not crazy but the mortals can help us out in the war. Mortals will fight for a cause. Mainly for power and money so just say you can increase their power but not too much, we don't want them going insane with power. And give them a lot of money. They will fight like hell then, and go for the strongest armies out there. Mainly America, Russia, Canada, Germany and a few others. Does that sound like a plan?" I told all of the gods and everyone in the room. They thought about my plan and Athena surprised me by saying yes to my plan. So in a few days Chaos will clear all of the mist on the Earth.

Now Zeus had another announcement to make. "Artemis you need a guardian. There are too many monsters out there and ones we don't even know about. Now just to be nice you can choose from Max or Percy." Zeus said to Artemis who had a look of shock on her face.

**Artemis POV:**

Why was father doing this to me? A guardian for me, I can protect myself the proof of that is since I have been doing that for 3 millennia. What relief to me was that he said I could choose but that lasted only for a second. I had to choose from Max or Percy, if I would go for anyone it would be Razor (Percy). "Father I choose I choose Percy to be my guardian," I said to him.

When I turned my attention to Percy he had a shocked look on his face. He looked at me in disbelief and then he said the oath. "I Perseus Jackson or Razor personal assassin of chaos swear on chaos to protect Lady Artemis and her hunt from any danger," is what he said.

"Well Razor you are the first one to ever swear on my name that shows how committed you are to the oath. For doing that I give you increased senses higher than your assassin senses," Chaos said to Razor.

Soon all the gods flashed out and it was only me, Razor and his friends as Chaos just flashed out as well. I walked up to Razor, "Meet us at Yellowstone Park and try not being late," I said to him before I flashed to my hunters camp. They left camp after I went to the meeting. As I got there I saw that they were already here but the camp was under monsters I had never seen. I got my bow out and started attacking but the arrows were useless.

**Razor POV:**

Great I was the guardian if the hunters and on top of that I have my assassin duties to do to. Then I got a sense that the hunters were in danger. I started running to the edge of Olympus and jumped while pulling out my wings. I started flying to Yellowstone at the hunters' camp so fast that I broke the sound barrier.

When I got there I was in the sky looking at what was going on I saw 7 shadow hunter. They were like ghosts and were hard to kill since they were like shadows. You had to make a flash to make them able to hit. I dive bombed to the ground while taking out SuperNova. I landed in the middle of the camp, the hunters were surprised and the shadow hunters didn't waste any time to attack me. I emitted a strong flash from my body and the hunters couldn't see but the shadow hunters just fell to the ground and got up and started attacking me again. I blocked a strike from my right and flashed on my warrior armour. Two strikes just deflected of me. I slashed at a shadow hunter he blocked it and I tried to stab but before I could I got an idea and got out my wings and flew in the air very high. Once I was high and I thought of a grenade blast. I don't know how Artemis knew but she pulled the hunters back. I shot down and slammed my blade into the ground and the blast happened and a two shadow hunters died. The rest five attacked me again and I stabbed one of them through the heart. Luckily my throwing knives are still equipped in my armour so I shot them through my arms. It hit one of the shadow hunters in the leg and the other through its chest. That one fell to the ground, the one with my knife in the leg fell to the ground. The other three fled the scene and I walked up to the wounded one and run it through with riptide as SuperNova was stuck in a shadow hunter's chest.

I put riptide back into my sheath and took out SuperNova and put it on my back. I turned to the hunters who had shocked look on their faces. I bowed to Artemis and that got the hunters out of their shock and they pointed their bows at me. I made holograms of myself appear on a tree branch as Artemis made them drop their bows. I took away all my holograms and made myself reappear in the middle of their camp again after flashing of my armour. Thalia recognized who I am and tackled me in a hug and I just chuckled before I hugged her back. She got off me and smiled at me before heading back to her sisters.

"Now you all her probably wondering why Razor is here. He is our guardian since Zeus wanted me to have one," Artemis told her hunters.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter I'm trying to make it better than it is right now. Next chapter will be the one where Void comes in and you will also see the hunters reaction to their guardian.**

**HektikDemolisher**


	4. Chapter 4

** Rise of the Void**

**Hey guys it's me again and you got chapter 4 of Rise of Void. Read this chapter well, you'll find out why Percy was tense when he was told that Void was coming back. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans.**

** Razor POV:**

There were sudden shouts of protest and hunters yelled stuff like, "Mi Lady we don't need a boy as our guardian," or "Why would we even need a guardian we can protect ourselves."

That went on for a few minutes. _"Percy come to the throne room we have to talk about our new plans."_ Chaos said speaking in my mind.

"Arty we need to get to Olympus, there is a meeting." I said after flashing out with Artemis behind me. Well today Olympus is going to meet its new allies.

Void POV:

Finally, I can come back into the world again. Staying in the void for so many years was really hard to do. Just roaming around the darkness for so long, but then I saw the light. Literally.

Flashback:

I was just walking through the void when a really bright light appeared, and out stepped a man. There was a familiar glow around the man, as if I knew I knew him from when I was young. The glow blinded me and I panicked thinking it was Order again.

The man laughed and said, "There is no need to fear me old friend, we have met after a very long time anyways."

I broke out of my shock and asked the man "Old friend? I never had a friend except Uncle Oblivion or Percy." But then, realization hit me and I ran up to the man and hugged him, "Uncle Oblivion is it really you? But, how, I saw you die against the Darkness?"

"I didn't die nephew I was taken by surprise, by your father, Helix," Uncle told me and I was totally shocked. My dad took my uncle so was my father on the other side?

"No Void, your father is still on our side but he saved me from being killed. I was almost over run by Darkness's forces and Order's Experiment I am sure you don't want to meet that experiment. Anyways your father came to help me but what he did was cast a time spell and then he took us away from there. So no I am not dead but saved instead," Infinity told me.

Then a bright over took me and I found myself in the Palace Of Infinity. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes for 2 minutes. When I opened my eyes again it was still really bright so Oblivion gave me sun glasses to make it a bit better.

From then on my life became hell again. Uncle told me that Order would once again rise and it was going to me much worse than the first one. Now for billions of years all I am going to do is train and train.

Flashback End

Still Void POV:

Finally it is time to go back to Earth, I liked the place before but the gods ruined it with their rule. They were all power hungry and couldn't live without it. But there is a secret that not even the gods know. But it will be soon revealed and I can't wait to see their shocked faces.

On Olympus:

The gods were having a meeting with Chaos and Razor on what they should do. There was peace in the meeting until a god ran into the Throne Room. "I have news for all of you, Kronos and all the titans are coming up on Olympus," said the god.

"What that is impossible he was put asleep after he was killed how could he rise again?," shouted all the gods and Chaos. But Percy just grinned as the titans walked through the doors. He walked up to Kronos and shook hands with him. All the gods were surprised as they thought Percy had betrayed them.

"Razor how could you betray us like this I trusted you" Chaos screamed at Percy. Percy screamed in pain as Chaos threw a ball of hell flames at his stomach. Kronos took out his scythe and stood protectively in front of Percy. The other titans did the same and that was when the others flashed in.

They were surprised when they saw Percy burning and Chaos's hand had another ball of hell flames in her hand. What they were really surprised was when they saw the titans in a circle around Razor and they were standing protectively. "Percy why did you betray us like this we trusted you," Zoe yelled at Razor.

Razor screamed in pain again as another ball of flames hit again right where hit him before. The gods broke out of their shock but Poseidon rushed towards his friends son in battle armour and the other gods flashed on their armour as well. Poseidon held his sons head, "Why did you betray us like this son, we trusted you," he asked as tears fell from his eyes.

Razor smiled and just said "I didn't betray the titans are allies they are ready to help you." Then the more people rushed through the throne room doors, they were the _Primordial Gods!_

They saw Percy on the ground and his stomach was on fire. Then the ball of fire in Chaos's hand they out one and one together and realized that she threw the flames at him. Erebus in rage threw a ball of darkness at Chaos and she flew ten feet back as it hit her. "Why are you trying to kill him what did he ever do to you?" screamed Nyx at her mother.

"He betrayed us by being with you guys and the titan, he works for you doesn't he?" asked Luke. Thalia and the others ran into the throne room but they didn't expect to see Percy on the ground almost dying.

"What happened why is Percy dying and why aren't you guys doing anything and why are the titans and primordial gods here," asked Jason. Just as the gods were about to explain what is going on Percy screamed for the last time before his eyes glazed over and he breathing stopped and he stopped moving.

Hades just simply said "He's dead I can feel it."

"No! Percy you could have told us," Said Poseidon while he still cradled his head in his hand. He just cried and then anger over took him. Earthquakes shook the Earth and tsunamis raged everywhere. You could feel it all the way on Olympus as the dust fell from the ceiling and no one was able to calm it down, not even Oceanus or Pontus. Triton and Amphitrite flashed in as well and when Triton saw Percy dead on the floor he was in rage as him and Percy became very close after the giant war.

"Who did it which one of you killed my brother," he asked in rage to all the gods not even giving a crap if Chaos or the older gods were here. Then Poseidon got up and picked his trident but before he could he could throw it someone else flashed in. Everyone thought who it is now.

It was a really dark flash as it covered the whole throne room in darkness and out if came one person who Chaos had always wanted to meet. It was Void, as she ran up to hug him he looked at her in betrayal and then ran up to Percy.

Void POV:

I was in Uncle's palace when I felt someone dying and this life force felt very familiar. Then it clicked, it was Percy's! I teleported to where I felt the life force fading and when I got there it was too late. I couldn't believe it, Percy died but there I saw like 100 people. First I thought it was the titans as they were in a ring around Percy but then I saw hell flames on him. Only Tartarus and Chaos have that ability, but I knew it wasn't Tartarus since he wasn't here as he and Erebus and flashed out probably too talk about something when Percy was killed. I turned around and saw Chaos come to hug me as I was about to hug her I saw a reddish glow on her hands and I instantly knew it was her and I just looked at her with betrayal. I ran to my dead friend's body, and unknowingly a tear escaped from my eye.

I turned on my sister and said, "Why? Why did you kill him?" She just looked at me in surprise and with hurt in her eyes.

"He betrayed us by siding with those Titans and those Primordial Gods but hey he was a _boy _anyways he of course did it for power!" said Artemis for Chaos. Void turned around in rage and was about to make this mortal meet Hades.

**Down in Tartarus (Tartarus's POV):**

"My boy are you all right, did the flames burn your soul?" I asked my Percy.

Before he could answer there was a flash and I smelled sea breeze. "Son, are you all right?" Poseidon said as he went up and hugged Percy.

"Yes dad I am all right I just had to fake that I died." Percy said after he got out of the hug. Before anyone could say anything, Erebus walked in and saw Percy and smiled. He went up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Brother, no one must know that Percy is still alive. He can come up in time. Till then he has to remain hidden." Erebus told me.

"I can't though, remember I am still under oath to protect Artemis and her hunt, remember? Breaking the oath will mean I will erased from existence." Percy said to Erebus. He nodded and tried to think of a way to get around the oath.

"Well in the meantime I think you need a boost because of this on coming war. Percy would you like to be my champion? You will have access to my domain anytime and a few powers that you will find on your own." I asked and told Percy.

He nodded, "Get ready," I told Percy. I started chanting in really ancient Greek and a glow over took Percy. He fell to the ground out of breath. "Are you all right Percy? It's a lot of power to take in but you will be all right." I told him, he nodded and got back up.

Erebus went up next, "Percy if you would allow it, I can also make you my champion. You will be able to blend into the night and control the darkness around you." Erebus asked Percy, said person nodded. Same process again.

"Wow now I have three champions, this is nice." I looked at him with a confused look. There was a flash and next thing you know Percy was engulfed in a hug. He hugged back with a smile on his face.

"You're all right Percy." Hestia said when she broke the hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Yes Aunt Hestia I'm okay just a little burn that's all." Percy said and I chuckled. He got a serious look on his face in a second. "The hunt is under attack I have to go." He said and then flashed out.

**At the Hunt 3rd POV:**

Waves after waves of monsters kept storming into the hunters camp. It was at a time like this they needed their guardian and the whole hunt knew it and Artemis herself. A roar sounded and out of the monsters the Minotaur charged through the ranks of the monsters.

There was a flash and everyone thought that a god had come to their aid. When they looked back they saw a cloaked figure. The figure took out a sword and slammed his foot on the ground and a pure black scythe shot of the Earth.

The man charged the Minotaur and within a second the body dissolved into golden dust and the scythe was lodged in the ground. He took the scythe out of the ground and went of killing the monsters. The monsters never even got a chance to land a strike but then a beam of energy shot out from the woods and hit the man square in the chest. He went flying back and hit a tree with so much force that the whole tree shattered.

When he got back up his hood fell down and there stood Percy, who was supposed to be dead. Instantly there were eleven flashes as all the Olympians came to the hunters camp.

Before anyone could do anything Order walked into the camp with a sadistic grin on his face.

**Not my best chapter but I am trying. Anyways vote on the poll. Ends on Wednesday and R&R so I am fueled to write better chapters thanks a ton.**

**HektikDemolisher**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys back with the fifth chapter to Rise of the Void. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans.**

**Void POV:**

How could she just kill Percy without any questions?

"What the bloody hell Chaos?! You just killed him without even asking if he was betraying you!" I shouted at my sister. She looked at me in a surprised, as I never yelled in my short lifespan of five billion years. Now, if you are thinking that I lived for fourteen billion years. Wrong. I spent a billion years in the war with Order, died and went to the Void for eight billion years. Now I have lived four more billion years. Another thing, when in the void you are like a wandering soul, dead. So my years in the Void didn't actually count as living years.

"Why? He went up to Kronos." Chaos said angrily while pointing at Kronos who was in shock since his grandson just died, "and shook hands with him. That one move explains everything, same with the other Primordial Gods defending him. They all are enemies of Olympus and they defended him. That is betrayal right there."

I could see there was one primordial that was in tears when Percy died, Nyx. Erebus was doing the best to comfort his wife but couldn't do anything, she just kept crying. I looked at Nyx with a look of sympathy and pity since I understood why she was crying.

"He didn't betray you, he couldn't. His fatal flaw was fucking loyalty damn it! Tell me exactly how could you forget that oh Mighty Creator of Universe. It hurts just to call you sister anymore." I said to Chaos before walking up to Nyx and hugging her.

I flashed us away to Infinity's palace where she started crying more. The palace doors opened and out walked Infinity and Oblivion. They saw the crying form of Nyx and ran up to us. "What happened, who did this to her?" They both asked me at the same time.

"Chaos, she killed Perseus thinking that he betrayed them to the Primordial gods and the Titans. Without even thinking she burned him with hell fire. Now he's dead and no one can save Earth. Even with Chaos's forces they will lose he keeps growing stronger."

Infinity and Oblivion looked mad beyond belief and Oblivion managed to say, "Give her to us, we will take care of her. Go explain to the gods what really happened." I nodded and flashed out.

When I got back I saw Zeus taking out his master bolt and throwing it at Kronos. I sighed at with a flick of my wrist threw the bolt back at Zeus, who got hit in the chest and flew back.

"Now sit down all of you and don't talk unless you are told." I said with authority in my face that made them all sit down instantly. "Now people you need to know that Percy did not betray any of you." I looked to see if anyone was going to protest, when no one did I continued, "The titans are your allies just as the Primordial deities. Now Percy didn't expect the Titans to come up to Olympus today, so seeing that he could tell you earlier shook hands with Kronos. But a certain creator of the universe could not even wait for an explanation." I said, while saying the last part so I don't yell at Chaos.

Before Apollo could say if I was lying or not Artemis interrupted, "You lie _boy_, you are just defending him like you disgusting pigs always do."

That's it, I took out my sword and was about to make this god fade. Before I could Apollo said a few words that made all the Olympians (Not Poseidon and Apollo since they now know the truth) blood run cold as well as with Chaos and her soldiers. "No, he tells the truth. I swear on the Styx that he isn't lying."

A look of horror came over Chaos. "By the way Castellan you shouldn't be talking about betrayal. You fucking hypocrite." Kronos said before flashing out with the other titans following his lead. Next the Primordial Gods flashed out and ten Olympians just killed their saviour and without even thinking they just killed him.

"Bye Olympians and Chaos." I said after flashing away to uncle's palace in space.

**Artemis POV:**

Dead. Is what I thought for the next minute or so. The one decent man on Earth just died. He was brave, loyal to his friends, he never came into my view of males as they always were. He was also handsome and with an amazing body. _What are you thinking about Artemis, you are an eternal maiden and he is a boy._

My thoughts were interrupted when an IM appeared in the room and there stood Phoebe, my huntress. "My Lady, our camp is under attack we need your help now!" Phoebe said before the message was cut off when an arrow hit Phoebe in the shoulder.

I ran up to Thalia and flashed us down to the hunters camp and when we got there waves after waves of monsters kept storming the camp. Thalia and I both got our bows out and started shooting arrows and killing the monsters.

All of a sudden there was a dark flash and a man in black robes stood with a sword drawn. He stomped his foot on the ground and a pure black scythe shot out of the ground and into his hands. There was also a roar and the Minotaur charged through the monsters ranks. Before it could do anything there was just golden dust and a scythe sticking in the ground. The next the scythe was back in his hands and the man was killing monsters left and right before they even got a chance to retaliate.

A beam of white light hit the man square in the chest blasting him back to a tree. He hit the tree so hard that I could feel the shockwave till where I was standing and the tree was ripped right from its roots.

There were eleven flashes and the rest of the Olympian council stood right in front of me. I could see they were all looking on in shock behind me. When I looked back I saw why they were all looking on in shock. There stood Percy Jackson, who was supposed to be dead.

Out from the forest walked a man in pure white armour with a sadistic grin on his face. "I will enjoy torturing you Jackson. Your screams will make my day." The man said. In the next seconds his grin was wiped of his face when the Primordial gods, Chaos, two men I haven't seen before and Void flashed in.

"Order, you better leave before I show you why they call me Oblivion." Said one of the men, who was wearing black armour with white trim. So that was Order, the threat to Olympus.

"Well, if it isn't Oblivion. Didn't think I would be seeing since the dark war. Well, bye for now dear uncle." Order said and then flashed out. But he said uncle as if it were the foulest thing you could ever imagine.

After Order left, the new comers looked behind me in shock. Before anyone could say anything a dark figure leapt and next thing you know was hugging Percy. When I looked closely at the figure I saw the primordial goddess of night, Nyx.

"You're alright. I thought you died. Don't you ever do that to me again do you get it young man!" Nyx said to Percy while screaming the last part at him.

"Yes I'm alright mom." Percy said surprising most of the populace.

**Nyx POV:**

I couldn't believe it. My baby boy was alive, he wasn't my biological son sadly but he treated me like his real mom and I treated him like he was my real son. I still remember the day I adopted him clearly.

**Flashback Still Nyx POV:**

I was walking around my palace before I ran into a boy that was dressed in assassin robes. I saw right over his heart there was the eight pointed star of my mom, Chaos. So he was my mother's assassin on a mission, on my planet.

"Lady Nyx, a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about colliding into you." The boy said but when I looked into his eyes I saw pain and sorrow.

"What troubles you young one? Your eyes hold a lot of pain and sorrow. Did something happen?" I asked the young boy. He may be my mother's assassin but I don't hold any grudges against her soldiers.

"Today, exactly a hundred years ago, my girlfriend cheated on me. The day I was going to propose to her also. So I ran away from home thinking I would talk to my mom before going to Olympus. I am the greek son of Poseidon and the Hero of Olympus two times, against Kronos and Gaea and her sons, the giants. Well when I got to my mom," As I looked at the boy I saw tears welling up in his eyes, "Well when I got there I saw that her house had blown up, she and my step-father died in the blast. So I ran away and you mother, Chaos found me and offered me a place in her ranks as her personal assassin." He said finishing and breaking down into sobs.

I didn't know what to say. I hugged the boy and he returned it crying on my shoulder. "Well so I take it you are Perseus Jackson then?" I asked him.

He nodded and said "Please call me Percy, Perseus make me sound old."

"Okay then Percy, would it be alright if I adopt you? You will have a loving family and brothers and sisters who will look out for you. So, would it be okay if I adopt you?" I asked him.

He nodded while a shocked look was displaying on his face. I chanted in Ancient Greek and a glow over took him and I knew the adoption was complete. "Welcome to the family, Percy Jackson, son of Nyx." I said then hugged him.

There was a dark flash behind me and when I looked back and saw my husband, Erebus. He looked at me in happiness. "Would you mind introducing me to my new son?"

"Son meet your other father, Erebus, Erebus meet your new son, Percy." I said introducing both of them. "Come Percy let us go to meet your siblings shall we." I said looking at Percy who looked ecstatic.

**End Flashback**

**3rd POV:**

Everyone looked on as they just realized that Nyx, the primordial goddess had a son, the Hero of Olympus Percy Jackson.

**(Felt like ending it here but then I didn't want you guys to be mad at me for this. But I have another surprise waiting for you guys.)**

"Wait so Percy is a son of night? Isn't he a son of Poseidon?" Zeus asked realizing that this demi-god can be a danger to Olympus. His stupid paranoia.

"No you power hungry peice of shit god," Nyx said to a now enraged Zeus, "I adopted him and don't even think about harming him. He may be adopted but to me, my husband and my sons and daughters treat him like he is related by blood. So harming him would cause a war between you Olympians and my family." She finished and Zeus was surprised to see all the Primordial Gods nodding in agreement.

Before Zeus could say anything there were multiple flashes. When they all died down there stood a lot of gods and goddesses. Like Eris, Thanatos, Moros and more. "Don't even think about harming our brother." A threatening voice said, which belonged to none other than Thanatos. All of the other siblings nodded in approval as to what Thanatos said to defend their youngest brother.

"I wasn't, I was just asking since his blood mother is Sally Jackson and his father is Poseidon." Zeus said quickly before anything could happen.

"That is where you are wrong Zeus and all of you. His real birth father is none other than your enemy, Order." Said Oblivion.

**Well isn't this is a shock guys. Percy is a son of the enemy. What will happen, will everyone abandon him and send him to rot in Tartarus. Well find out in the next chapter. R&R guys. Also leave questions in the reviews and I will respond to you guys in the next chapter. **

**HektikDemolisher**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys, now for chapter six, shocking discoveries to be made.**

**Holdup: Yea I know what you mean the plutonium isotope not being specified. But if you look at Fat Man, the atomic bomb used on Nagasaki, it was plutonium type bomb. It had a plutonium bullet that would shoot through a chamber and go into a part of the bomb where there were atoms and the bullet would split the atom, I think. It was something like that. But anyways that is what Percy's sword is doing, but note Percy doesn't use that sword anymore because I think it is over powered. But anyways I started the story not long ago and I haven't even learned about isotopes since I am going to grade 8. But anyways thanks for pointing that out, plus plutonium wasn't my first choice, I was thinking of hydrogen, to rival the Tsar Bomba.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans.**

Last Time:

"That is where you are wrong Zeus and all of you. His real birth father is none other than your enemy, Order." Said Oblivion.

**Now, 3rd Person POV:**

The one thought going through pretty much everyone who was present was "Percy is a son of Order, so he works for his father." But Oblivion and Infinity were thinking something different, "We can't let them kill Percy, we promised Order that."

Slowly Zeus turned towards Percy while everyone still stood in shock and what they just heard. Zeus took out his master bolt and pointed it towards Percy and shot. As everyone broke out of their shock they all saw the master bolt hurtling towards Percy. Nyx looked on in horror as she thought now her son was going to die now since no one could save him. As the bolt was about to hit Percy, Oblivion pushed Percy out of the way and grabbed the bolt and looked at Zeus with a really angry look on his face that made Zeus flinch.

"Tell me Drama Queen, why exactly are you trying to kill Percy? Do you not remember that he is your saviour?" Oblivion said while he was seething with rage clearly evident in his eyes. Now Zeus looked really mad at being called Drama Queen and he looked at everyone who even chuckled.

"He is a son of the enemy is he not? He, could be working for Order, giving our information to him. He is a traitor." Zeus said it like it was obvious. When he looked around to see if anyone was going to support him, he only saw Ares who still hated the demi-god for beating him when he was 12. Nyx, Erebus their kids and all the primordial gods looked at Zeus with an enraged expression. You could see Erebus was trying to pull out his sword but found Percy's hand on it and he was shaking his head.

"Zeus, you should not be talking. You are a son of Kronos and you think anyone who is a son or a daughter of a titan is always a traitor. Like Calypso, just because she is a daughter of Atlas you imprisoned her on an Island where she barely got any visitors. She is innocent and yet you imprison her for being a daughter of Atlas." Percy said to Zeus in a neutral voice.

"She is a daughter of a titan, she cannot be trusted just like Zoë. I can just kill them and kill you and win the war by myself. I am the king of the gods, no one can stand up to me." Zeus replied with his arrogance.

By now Artemis looked enraged just like the hunt and Chaos and Zoë. "You even touch Zoë Zeus and I will withdraw all my troops from the war and watch Olympus fall to its knees to Order." Chaos said Zeus who now looked scared since he was just threatened by the creator of the universe.

Percy walked up to Oblivion and Infinity and whispered something in their ears. They both nodded with a smile and flashed out. Everyone gave Percy confused look except Nyx, who smiled knowing exactly what her son was up to. It didn't matter to her if he was a son of Order, he abandoned Percy and now Percy was her son.

A minute later Oblivion and Infinity flashed back in with someone behind them. When they both separated Calypso stood behind them. She looked around and her eyes shone in happiness. When she saw the whole Olympian council her happiness changed into fear thinking that they might send her to Tartarus.

Calypso looked around again and she saw a face that she thought she might never see again, Percy. She realized that he set her free from that island. Forgetting that the Olympians were even there she bolted towards Percy and crushed him in a hug. Percy hugged her back chuckling. When they both got out of the hug Calypso was blushing."How is the mortal word Calypso?" He asked her.

She looked at him confused as to what he was talking about. "What do you mean Percy, I have always been stuck on Ogygia." She said with sadness clearly evident in her words.

"Well my wish from the second titan war was to set you free. Don't tell me Zeus didn't free you." He asked while looking at Zeus.

"No, he only visited my island and said that you are forgiven but nothing about being set free." She said while looking at the King of the Gods.

By now Percy was shaking in anger. He whirled on Zeus and chanted in Ancient Greek as a white glow over took Zeus. Percy than took his scythe of his back and hit him with the butt on his head. "My wish was for her to be set free. Not just an apology you fucking power hungry bastard." Percy growled.

"Well Calypso, you're free from Ogygia, you can do what you want now. Also don't worry Zeus won't harm you, I swear on the Styx." He said surprising everyone and Calypso had tears in her eyes. She hugged Percy again as a way of saying thanks.

"Wait, Uncle Oblivion, how exactly do you know that I am a son of Order?" Percy asked the question he had been waiting to ask for the past fifteen minutes.

Oblivion and Infinity looked at each other and talked in their minds. _"Well should we tell him what he really is? He will be really shocked though." _Oblivion said as he talked to Infinity.

_"We will tell him, but not here. There are way too people here. Let us take him to our place and there we can show and tell him everything, also bring Void." _Infinity replied back to Oblivion. He nodded and walked to Void whilst Infinity took Percy's shoulder and they both flashed to Infinity's palace.

**Palace of Infinity Percy POV:**

When I got to Infinity's palace I was flabbergasted. It was so bright that it made Apollo's, Hyperion's and Helios's with Aether's light look dark. Infinity saw me and chuckled and threw me a pair of sun glasses which barely did anything. Alright so the palace is really big. From where I stood right now I was unable to see the top of the Palace. "That is one big Palace, how big is it?" I asked making him chuckle again.

"You know what, even I don't know, can't ever get to the top even when I fly. Seems like it's blocked of but I have no idea what is doing it." He replied back confusing me, it is his Palace so shouldn't he be able to do something about it.

"Come on inside, we have a lot to talk about. Most of it I am sure you will be surprised about, Percy." Oblivion said for the first time since we got here. As I walked in I thought it was going to be bright like outside. But it was just the whole universe on the walls displaying Galaxies everywhere.

"Sit down. Okay if you're thinking that Order came down to Earth and acted as Poseidon and had you with Sally. You are only half right. He came down to Earth with you and gave you to Sally. He then used the mist to make it look like you are a son of Poseidon." Oblivion stopped to see my reaction.

Well I was truly shocked, at first I thought they were just joking. "Well, then how do you explain me controlling water? If I was a son of Order I shouldn't be able to control water." I said this as if it was obvious and bringing an end to their joke. I thought they would laugh and say were joking. But the next things they said made my blood run cold.

"That is the blessing of Pontus, he knew about you. Just like us. Percy, your real name is Omega, you are a Primordial God. You are a son of Order and the Cosmos, your real father hid you from Chaos during near the end of the war, he was afraid she would kill you thinking that you are on your father's side. He put you in our trust, he knew that he would lose the war but we could keep you safe. With some of his energy he gave you to Sally without knowing that she was clear sighted. Order put an energy block on you so you wouldn't do anything drastic and be revealed to Chaos. He told us that the block would lift itself when the time will be right. Now we are going to go back. Do not tell anyone about this conversation. But before we go, Oblivion and I have something to give to you as a gift." Infinity said. He then got up and walked towards a chest which had an Omega on it.

Infinity walked back to me and handed me a small package. I opened and I found a small dagger. "That, Omega, is a defender. Use it in your shield hand if you don't like wearing a shield. I personally don't like shields, I always use my defenders. Though Oblivion here doesn't use either." Infinity said explaining to me exactly what the defender was. I was surprised since no one at camp ever used a defender. "That is Nebular Infused Bronze, made with the dust from your very own Nebula, the Omega Nebula. The bronze is stronger than normal and can easily take out a Primordial with three deep cuts. Don't test it on yourself though, don't want you to die and lose the war now do we." Infinity said explaining to me exactly what the defender was made of.

Oblivion came next and handed me a scabbard with a sword inside it. Before even pulling out the sword I saw the hilt was gold. What surprised me was the guard of the sword, it was diamond encrusted. I pulled out the sword and I was totally amazed, it was a scimitar but not like ones Kampe has. She had green scimitars, while the blade on mine looked more like Platinum coloured. There was an inscription on the sword as well it said, ανάσταση, meaning resurrection. What I noticed though were a few glowing white lines going on top of the inscription. The white lines went onto the grip of the sword. I took it in my right hand **(I think Percy is right handed)** and took the defender in my left. Oblivion created two dummies for me to practice on.

The dummies pulled out their swords and charged me. I used the defender to intercept the dummy charging my left side. I slashed the arm on the other dummy, taking out the sword arm. There was a clatter as the sword fell to the ground. I turned and kicked the other dummy in the chest and stuck my defender/dagger into the heart, or where the heart should be. The dummy died and I stuck my sword into the head of the other dummy.

"Thank you, these two are an amazing pair. Sadly I never knew about a defender before. Well anyway thank you for the gifts and telling me the truth." I said after hugging my two new uncles.

"You're not done yet, come get your gift from your other uncle." Void said after handing me my new armour. It was white with an Omega on the middle.

"Thank you, Void. It is comfortable and surprisingly light." I thanked Void after wearing the armour. "Now can we go back?" I asked and they nodded and teleported us back only to find the gods arguing whether to banish Calypso back to her island which really enraged me. I calmed down when Zeus asked for votes. I saw Zeus was mad when he saw that he lost the vote, by a landslide. He was the only that voted for her banishment back to her island while everyone else voted for her to stay. "Zeus, banish her and you will earn a Primordial's wrath." Oblivion said threateningly at which Calypso was surprised but looked at him gratefully.

**The Gods POV:**

"Why don't we just banish him, he is a son of the enemy himself!" Zeus bellowed after Percy flashed out.

Nyx immediately turned on him and threw a knife at his shoulder. "He is not a son of the enemy, he is a son of night and darkness and you will do well to remember that." Nyx growled at Zeus. This got nods from her kids and her husband.

"How can we trust him, what if he switches sides and kills us all?" Zeus growled right back.

By now Nyx wanted to do nothing more than rip the gods head of and feed it to the wolves. "I wouldn't be surprised because of the way you guys are. He was okay with you before when you guys didn't turn your backs on him, but now when there is someone with just a little more power than you or seems like a threat to you, you just go and kill them. Percy doesn't like that and he loathes you for that, Zeus." Chaos said in a calm voice.

Zeus looked at her surprised thinking that she would probably back him up since Percy was a son of her enemy. "He is under oath to not betray any of us. So don't even think that he will be betraying you." Chaos said which put down Zeus's worry a little. But he didn't stop there.

"Well his father can break his oath for him can't he, and then he will switch sides and destroy us all then, can't he." Zeus said which enraged Nyx again.

This time Nyx threw a knife at his family jewels making him howl in pain. "He won't betray us and I know it and that should warn not to cheat on your wife." She growled at him and Hera smiled at her gratefully. Nyx smiled right back at her and walked away.

An Iris Message appeared and there stood Reyna and Max. "Lords and Ladies of Olympus, we need your help at Camp, we are under attack by numbers that we can't handle. Please we need your help." Reyna said while Max nodded grudgingly.

"Do not worry we will be there." Zeus said which got a nod from Reyna and she then swiped the message.

"Well, now let us vote whether to banish the titan spawn or let her stay." Zeus said. All the gods looked at him in disbelief since camp was under attack and he wanted to vote on a matter that really didn't matter right now.

"Are you serious Zeus?! Camp is under attack and you want to vote right now!" Poseidon bellowed.

"All those who say to banish Calypso, daughter of Atlas back to her island for eternity, raise your left hand. Those who say to let her stay raise your left right hand." Zeus said not even caring about what Poseidon said.

Eleven Olympians raised their right hand while only one left hand was raised, that hand belonged to Zeus of course. No one noticed the four flashes behind them as Percy, Void, Oblivion and Infinity came back from their talk.

"Zeus, banish her and you will earn a Primordial's wrath." Oblivion said which such malice in his tone that all the gods flinched, but Calypso looked at him gratefully. She flung herself at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and she kissed his cheek making both of them blush.

"Well aren't we supposed to be going to camp and helping them from the monster attack." Artemis said while gathering up her hunters to flash them to camp while telling them the situation.

"Camp is under attack? Why didn't you say so? Come on lets go." Percy said to Oblivion and Infinity who nodded.

"Though be warned we can't fight unless there is an enemy primordial on the playing field. There are a few from other Universes and other planets in Order's army so we might be lucky so let's go." Oblivion said which got nods from the Olympians and they all flashed out.

_"Percy, use your new equipment and show the enemy hell!" _Oblivion shouted in Percy's head giving him a head ache. Percy just replied with an okay.

When they got there saw the battle hadn't started but they saw an army of at least four thousand monsters with two unfamiliar figures leading them.

"Nasthar and Clatha it can't be. They should have faded," Oblivion said getting looks from everybody, "They are the Primordial Gods from the planet Nas, Nasthar is like Ouranos. They both control lightning while Clatha is the Primordial God of War." Oblivion explained. This brought fear to almost the whole populace. While Ouranos looked uneasy at fighting his match.

"Campers, today we must fight for our lives. Do not show them any fear but make them fear you instead. Show them what we really are. Don't back down and watch each of your brothers and sisters back. Show them no mercy." Percy yelled at the campers whose hopes instantly brought back up when they saw the Primordial Gods come to their aid. The Romans roared back in response while the Greeks banged their shields with their swords.

"We cannot fight them, we are held back by the ancient laws." Ouranos said still looking uneasy at fighting Nasthar.

"Screw the ancient laws, you have permission from two creators." Infinity roared and then charged with Oblivion right behind him. The campers all charged the monsters while Oblivion and Infinity charged Nasthar and Clatha.

Percy pulled on the Omega charm hanging from his neck and his armour appeared. His sword was already with him and his defender in hand. Percy charged right into the monsters rank and killing all those that came in his way. A few monsters barely even had a chance to react and were golden dust in the next second. That was until came face to face with the Minotaur again. "Back already? Well come on ground beef." Percy said which enraged his opponent.

The Minotaur roared and took out his axe. He slammed it on the ground and created a loud Bang! Which attracted the attention of all those who were on the battle field. The next second everyone was back to fighting. While Percy was focused on the Minotaur, both Oblivion and Infinity were busy fighting Nasthar and Clatha.

"Oblivion." Nasthar breathed though fear was pretty evident in his voice. Clatha really didn't give two shits he just knew that he had to destroy that camp or receive his masters wrath. Oblivion took out his sword, 42 inches **(3.5 feet)** of killing steel that could destroy your very soul. While Infinity, took out his defender and scythe. Both were pure white and same as Oblivion's sword, they could destroy your very soul.

Nasthar took out his lightning sword while Clatha summoned his two handed war hammer. Nasthar swung his sword towards Oblivion and shot a bolt which he dodged, but the bolt hit a random camper who died instantly. Ouranos couldn't take on Nasthar as his power rivaled that of Chaos. Ouranos knew he would lose really fast so Oblivion took him on. As for Clatha no one was a Primordial God of War. Ares was just a god so he would fade the second he fights.

Clatha slammed his war hammer on the ground sending Infinity making Infinity fly back a 5 feet. Infinity got his wings out and started dive bombing on Clatha who couldn't attack much because of his two handed war hammer. Clatha landed a lucky strike on Infinity's wing sending him falling to the ground from twenty feet high. He landed right next to Percy, who had just finished of the chimera.

"Are you all right Uncle?" Percy asked with care in his voice. Infinity nodded.

"Percy, go help Oblivion fight Clatha, use your wings. Just think of your wings and they will come out of the slits in your armour. Now he can't reach up to high, but he got lucky since I was starting to fly up again." Infinity told Percy who nodded and rushed to Oblivion's aid.

Percy took resurrection and his defender and charged Clatha. He slashed at him and hit a weak point in his armour which got his bone in the right arm. Clatha howled in pain and looked at Percy in complete anger and flashed out to get healed. Percy charge Nasthar and stabbed at his back. This got his attention and made the biggest mistake in his immortal life. Nasthar slashed at Percy who blocked with his defender, Nasthar taking advantage of this poured electricity through the sword. The shock Percy received was tremendous. He dropped his defender and slashed with his sword at his head which got blocked. Oblivion looked Percy in the eye and there was a clear message, Run!

Percy did just and ran and Oblivion fired a dark beam at Nasthar. He roared in pain when it him and everyone turned to look what it was. They saw the body of Nasthar glowing black. There was a blast and everyone covered their eyes so they didn't go blind. When they looked back they saw nothing but a set of armour and a sword on the ground while Oblivion was panting from energy exhaustion. "Oblivion, will you be all right?" Percy asked while handing him ambrosia and nectar.

He ate and drank and just nodded. Percy helped him up and looked at the battle field that was behind them. They both saw silver and golden arrows raining down on the monsters and heard clangs of metal as campers attacked the armoured monsters that were now coming.

There was another roar and a dark blast which threw everyone to the ground. Everyone looked up in fear to see what just caused that and saw a man in dark armour. He grew wings from his back and flew up into the sky. He came down a few seconds only to grab Percy and take him up into the air with him. They flew above the battle field while Percy thought about his wings and they grew from his back.

"Son of Order, do you have any idea as to who I am?" The man asked in a deep voice that put fear in Percy's heart. He shook his head and the man frowned even with his hood up you could only see his mouth.

"Well let me tell you then. I am Darkness. I am one of the first beings to ever take a breath. My brother, Light, created all the universes only to have someone take the credit from us. We did not mind though. That was until your Grandfather came along and told all the "creators" that he helped them with creation by creating them. Light did not mind but I was furious and started a war. Now I shall do the same again and I ask you, will you help me? You can take revenge against your father, Order, for leaving you and I will give you the power to create other Universes. So, do you accept my offer?" He asked and spoke like he just knew Percy was going to say yes.

"No." Percy told him angering the true Darkness. Percy took out his scimitar and slashed at him.

"Then so be it." Darkness said before taking out his sword and slashed at Percy's chest. Percy flew up high and Darkness flew right after him.

Everyone that was blown down by the blast, just thought as to what had just happened. A scream interrupted all their thoughts as Thalassa was just stabbed through the thigh by one of the monsters. This enraged Pontus and he flooded the whole area. Poseidon realized this and had the other Primordial deities teleport to an higher area.

Oblivion had silent talk with Infinity and he nodded. Wings sprouted from Oblivion's back he flew up to get Percy and rescue him from whoever this man was and he radiated endless power.

As Oblivion finally found Percy he saw he was in battle. Percy was clearly on defensive as he kept blocking and didn't even get a chance to land a hit. The cloaked man fired a energy beam at Percy who dodged and Percy threw a knife which the man just caught and crushed it.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Darkness and I am undefeatable. Soon I will beat the Olympians and take over Earth and then the entire Universe. No one will be able to get in my and you Son of Order shall be my slave just like all those Olympians." The man who Oblivion now knew was Darkness, again bellowed.

_"Infinity, it is Darkness, he is back and is set on taking over this entire Universe." _Oblivion spoke in Infinity's mind.

_"Shit, get Percy out of there, he cannot die no matter what. Do whatever you can. I will try to call for Helix." _Infinity replied back.

Oblivion did as told, he flew straight towards Darkness and took his sword and slashed at Darkness who kicked back and hit Oblivion in the stomach. He then threw a dagger which hit his wing and Oblivion fell towards the ground from five hundred feet high.

This brought rage to Percy seeing one his best friends and uncle fall almost to his death. Percy didn't know what happened next. He just knew in a fit of rage he threw his defender at Darkness hitting him in the shoulder. He took the defender out and threw back at Percy and flashed out.

Percy flew back to the ground with his new armour, it was almost the same, but over the shoulder blade there were one Omega molded on to each side. His wings got a bit larger and he got a new cape depicting his symbol. His scimitar, but there were two of them, and they intertwined at their hilt. The two swords circled the Omega symbol and his defender was standing straight from the hilt of the two scimitars. That was his new symbol. A lot of girls were blushing when they saw his face, even Artemis who pulled herself together in a second before anyone would notice. Everyone saw his eyes; they were like white suns but burning more than usual.

There were three flashes and the fates appeared and bowed in front of Percy. The next words that fates said surprised everyone and look at Percy in fear. "All hail Lord Omega, Primordial God of War, Death, Light, Dragons, and the Heir to the Throne of Helix and Order."

**Well what a surprise and a bigger enemy revealed plus he was mentioned by Oblivion when he rescued Void . Alright hope you all enjoyed and leave questions in the reviews and I will answer in the next chapter. Till next time.**

**HektikDemolisher**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys back with chapter six. Anyways thanks for reviewing everyone I really appreciate it. Now on with the chapter.**

**Also for the polls, Thalico and Pothena won. So those two pairings will surface soon. Anyways I was thinking should I make it a Pertemis? Or a Percy/OC? **

**Anyways to Wolfman613's question, yes, Helix is Percy's grandfather since Order is a son of Helix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own in this story is the plot line and a few OCs. Also I don't own the Gods that all belongs to the Greeks and the Romans.**

_Last Time:_

_ There were three flashes and the fates appeared and bowed in front of Percy. The next words that fates said surprised everyone and look at Percy in fear. "All hail Lord Omega, Primordial God of War, Death, Light, Dragons, and the Heir to the Throne of Helix and Order."_

**3rd POV:**

As everyone thinking of Percy becoming a Primordial, there were a few more flashes. This broke everyone out of their thoughts and looked back. The other immortal campers stood back there. "What happened, we felt a lot of power coming from here. And why are the fates here and why does Percy have wings and different eyes? Also why are the fates bowing in front of Percy?" Annabeth asked her mom, Athena.

"It isn't Percy anymore Annabeth, he is Lord Omega, Primordial God of War, Death, Light, Dragons. He is also the Heir to two thrones." Athena answered her daughter.

Now the newcomers looked at Percy in awe and fear. But there was a certain son of Zeus who was seething. "How the hell does this weakling become a Primordial God? You know what I challenge you to another fight. This time we go to the death." Max said to Annabeth's horror. She still loved Max and didn't want him to die.

"Then so be it, tomorrow. Today we burn the shrouds of the fallen." Omega said while walking back to the battle field. He flashed all of the fallen campers to the amphitheatre where the shrouds were placed over them.

Percy kept walking through the battle field looking at aftermath of the battle. He heard a gasp and Percy walked towards where he heard it. When he got to the sound he saw a wounded camper holding his shoulder. "Help me." The camper croaked.

Percy rushed forward and kneeled and examined the wound. After examining the wound he found Hydra poison, untreatable. Percy knew he couldn't let the camper die even if it looked impossible. Taking a vial out of his pocket he opened the camper's mouth and pouring the content down her throat.

The camper gasped again, colour returning to her face. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing gorgeous blue eyes. She took in another breath of air tried to sit up. "Don't, let the anti-venom take its full affect." Percy told the girl. She looked around to find the voice and found a man standing behind her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked fear obvious in her voice.

The man turned around walked up to her and knelt. "Do not fear me young one, I found you near death. Looks like you ran into a hydra. Luckily I found you just in time and had some anti-venom." He said while finishing up on her wound. "So, what is your name?" He asked.

"Christine Rogers, I am a daughter of Darkness." She said while saying her parentage very quietly. So she is just like me, hopefully the Olympians don't know.

"Well Christine, I am Percy or Omega, Primordial God of War, Death, Light, and Dragons. But never call me Lord, I don't like that." He said surprising her.

"Are you going to kill me? You work for the gods and I am a daughter of the enemy." She said sounding sad thinking this would be her last day. Soon tears fell from her eyes and she was sobbing.

Percy went up to her and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. "No, I will not kill you. If you are not aware I am a son of Order and I won't let the gods kill you. I swear on the styx." Percy said surprising the girl.

"You would really do that for me? You would stand against the gods just so they don't kill me." She asked Percy with teary eyes after she was done crying. Percy nodded and was crushed in a hug from Christine. She whispered a thank you.

_"Oblivion, Infinity come here I need to talk to you urgently. Bring Apollo to." _Percy spoke in Oblivion's and Infinity's mind. Two seconds later there were three flashes. Christine got out of the hug and saw the three gods. She looked at Percy in betrayal thinking that he brought the three gods here to kill her.

"You said that you wouldn't let them kill me." She yelled at Percy.

"No, I don't go back on my promises. I called Apollo to check for any other injuries. Anyways I just need to talk to Oblivion and Infinity." Percy said while looking at Christine seriously. She nodded and walked to Apollo. "Do not flirt with her, Apollo." Percy said with so much seriousness in his voice that made Apollo nod instantly.

"Of course, Lord Omega as you wish." Apollo said which made Percy groan.

"None of that Lord shit, you are still my friend and it's just Percy." Percy said making Apollo smile as he knew Percy was still in there. Apollo nodded and started to check Christine for any serious injuries.

**Percy/Omega/Razor POV:**

"What do you need to talk to us about Perce?" Infinity asked me.

"Christine." I said.

"What about her." Oblivion asked.

"She is a daughter of Darkness. Now we can't let Zeus know about her parentage, he would kill her without a second thought. Now I was wondering if one of you could claim her or if anyone could?" I asked both of them.

"Well, we could let Thalassa claim her. She wouldn't mind, she would love to I am sure. Or Chaos, she could change her aura then claim her." Infinity told me. I nodded and asked them to bring said two goddesses. Infinity came back a second later with Thalassa and Chaos.

"What do you need to talk to us about that is so important?" Chaos asked.

Christine then walked where we were, when she noticed Chaos and Thalassa she bowed. "Don't bow, we are not like the Olympians." Chaos said.

"Hey!" Apollo cried out walking towards us. "Anyways Percy, she is alright nothing serious at all."

"Okay thank you. Back to the matter at hand, Christine here needs to be claimed by one of you. Can't let the others, like Zeus, know her parentage." Percy said.

"Why can't she be claimed by her parent now?" Thalassa asked while looking at the demi-god.

"Well her father is Darkness." Was all I got to say before Chaos cried out and pulled out her sword. She brought her sword down in an arc towards Christine's head. Said person looked on in horror and I could tell she was thinking now she would die. Not while I am there.

I took out my defender and blocked the sword. Chaos looked shocked that I would protect Christine. I flicked my wrist with force that the sword went flying. You have got to love these defenders.

"Well Chaos looks like you don't want to do it. So, Oblivion if you could just wipe her memory of this encounter and send her back." Said god nodded and wiped her memory and sent her back. "Anyways, Thalassa could you claim her? The gods, Zeus, would kill her." I finished. Thalassa nodded and smiled at Christine and hugged her then flashed out.

"There, now the gods should not be killing you." I said to Christine who hugged and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made Christine and I blush making Oblivion and Infinity laugh.

Wanting to get this over with I flashed us back to where the gods were and found most of them arguing. I coughed to get their attention and when they all turned everyone bowed to me, well almost everyone. Max and Annabeth didn't bow and received glares from the Olympians to bow. "Don't bow I hate that." I said making most people smile knowing that I was still in here.

**Time Skip **

When the time came for the shroud burning, no one talked to show their respect to the fallen. There were at least 150 shrouds, from 900 or so campers we had 750 or so campers.

After the shroud burning I went to the Nyx cabin to go to bed. Now being a god I could make my own cabin appear. But I wanted to sleep in my mother's cabin.

As I got into bed the moment my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**_Dream_**

****_I was walking through a forest when there was a flash behind me. When I turned around I saw Order and Darkness. "Well Omega I must thank you for saving my daughter. I maybe a cold and ruthless killer but I do have a soft spot for my kids." He said surprising me. "Ten minutes Order that is it." Darkness then left._

_ "Son," Order whispered towards me._

_ "You are not my dad! You left me with that bastard Gabe with Sally. She was the nicest person in the world. How could you just do that? At least you could have saved her from the blast!" I yelled at him._

_ Order sighed and walked towards me making me take a step back. "Look I am sorry, I couldn't let you fall into the hand of Chaos. The war was for power I won't say that is a lie. But now it is for a way bigger reason then you would realize Omega. You will find out the cause for this war in time. Now I just want you to think whether you want to fight for your Aunt, or for us. Think of this I will visit you again to know your answer. Goodbye." He said._

**_Dream End_**

I woke up the next morning thinking as to what I should answer. But first I needed to know as to why Order said this war was for a different reason.

**Well not much this chapter, just the introduction of a new character who will play a very important role in this story, Christine Rogers. Anyways hope you enjoyed. So anyways thanks for reading. But remember vote on the poll whether this should be a pertemis or a Percy/OC. **

**HektikDemolisher**


End file.
